


and miles to go before i sleep

by perennials



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: You could've just said you missed me.





	and miles to go before i sleep

**Author's Note:**

> written 2016

“I think I’m homesick,” Viktor announces from the other end of the line, like a child might announce that they've scraped their knees— with pleasant, carefree offhandedness and a slight catch in his breath.

“But you're home,” Yuuri replies with some disbelief. By  _ home _ he means Russia. Viktor is in Russia.

Viktor clicks his tongue. “Sometimes a home is not just a physical place, Yuuri,” he says patiently, almost condescendingly, as though explaining basic addition to a five year-old. Which is to say that Yuuri is the five year-old. Yuuri wrinkles his nose faintly.

“Huh?” Huh.

A dramatic sigh. “Must I really spell it out for you?”

Yuuri’s got an idea of what exactly Viktor means, actually. It's not like the man’s ever remotely subtle with his advances, fleeting touches, the way his words do cartwheels across the ceiling and then land neatly in Yuuri’s lap. It's just that, well.

“Spell what out?”

“Home is where the heart is, and I accidentally left mine in Hasetsu, so now I'm  _ lonely  _ without it.” The emphasis goes on the word  _ lonely _ , the delicate thrum of each syllable stretched like a whine across Viktor’s lips. He’s acting deliberately childish, like the five year-old from earlier, but he means it.

The beginnings of a smile curl along the edge of Yuuri’s mouth. “You could've just said you missed me, you know,” he says lightly.

Incoherent grumbling crackles through the receiver. “That's not my style. Come pick me up?”

Yuuri chuckles, not unkindly. “Sure, if you'll pay for the plane tickets.”

He can imagine the exaggerated look of defeat on Viktor’s face right now: shoulders slumped, eyebrows drawn, eyes slitted with a sigh. “I'm going to kiss you sick when I come back,” he finally settles on saying.

“That’s not an expression in Japanese, Viktor. Nor is it in Russian, I think.” Still, the idea makes Yuuri’s toes curl with excitement. Viktor, ever the enigma. He keeps his voice steady as he recites the usual reminders to Viktor to eat properly, sleep like a regular human being, and ingest non-lethal amounts of alcohol.

Yuuri reaches for the light switch. “See you next week,  _ luchik _ .” The cadence of Viktor’s voice is low, musical, thrumming with warmth, and this time Yuuri doesn't even bother to ask about the newly-minted nickname. He’ll google the meaning later, or forget all about it— either way, Viktor will likely return with its definition tucked under his arm like a travel pillow. A gift.

He hums, imagines Viktor leaning into a nest of blankets, eyelids heavy with sleep and eyelashes flickering like lightning-flashes. Smiles, again. Everything about Viktor makes him smile. It's insane.

“Yeah. See you.” He closes his eyes.  


**Author's Note:**

> still procrastinating on studying for tomorrow's midterm, still digging up old bits of writing i forgot about. god, i was fifteen when i wrote this. you can really tell. i'm on twitter @ nikiforcvs i guess
> 
> take care, and have a good one.


End file.
